


Random poems kind of based on SU

by SparksTheDwagon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: eh it'll do, kind of, this is about Steven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksTheDwagon/pseuds/SparksTheDwagon
Summary: This is a random poem that I've had in my drafts for a little while now XD I think that it was kind of based on SU when I wrote it (mostly on Steven's mental situation).
Kudos: 5





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, this poem is mainly based off of SU and Steven's mental situation. I am not feeling like this, in fact I am quite happy with my life right now, I just thought of how someone in this position would be feeling. I hope that anyone that is feeling like this in life knows that there is someone out there that cares about them, and that it's okay to talk about your feelings!  
> Have a great day, everyone!

I’m tired  
Too tired to move  
I snap  
Snap like a branch  
I’m broken  
I broke myself  
There’s no one to help me  
I’ve dug myself into a rut  
Where are they?  
They don’t know  
I keep it hidden  
Storing my feelings into bottles  
They’ll run out eventually  
I’m not okay  
I’m not fine  
There’s no need to worry  
They don’t have to know  
Will I ever be happy?  
I can hold on until I’m happy again  
No I can’t  
Stop it  
I need help  
I said stop  
Please help me!  
STOP!  
Silence  
The silence is killing me  
Where did the voice go?  
I don’t want to be alone  
Please don’t leave me alone  
Please stay  
I want you to stay  
You’re the only thing that’s keeping me alive right now  
I can’t do this much longer  
I need you


	2. Drift

They drift in and out  
Like the tide sweeping up to the sands  
And then retreating back to the depths of the cold sea  
The white foam floating lifelessly on the waves  
I want to hold on to them  
But they slip from my grasp  
They come and go  
In and out of my life  
I have had many  
But only a few remain  
They stay close  
But drift every now and again  
They gain new friends  
And leave me waiting  
Waiting for their friendship  
Waiting for their laughter  
But their other friends are better than me  
They understand my friends  
Make them laugh more than I can ever hope to do  
I don’t connect with my friends like I used to  
Even so they stay close  
But ultimately  
They always leave me in the end  
Maybe it’s my fault  
It probably is  
But even so  
If they return  
Things won’t be the same  
They never will be  
And it’s all my fault


	3. Assigning Blame

I know it’s not my fault  
I know that  
But deep inside I feel as though it is  
Like I was the cause of this entire mess  
All of the agony and hurt in the world  
It’s because I didn’t work hard enough  
I didn’t try hard enough  
There are so many people in the world that are better than me  
I shouldn’t even be feeling this way  
So many other people are hurting worse than I am  
They need help more than I do  
So  
Why  
Do  
I  
Still  
Feel  
Bad?  
Am I really that terrible?  
That I feel this way even though I know I’m not hurting nearly as bad as others?  
I’m so selfish  
You don’t need me  
No one needs me  
I’m worthless


End file.
